


Снег

by delannoie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	Снег

****

Воспоминания приходили обрывками в снах.  
Белое, белое, белое..  
Маленький мальчик лет 6 играет во дворе с матерью. Он с разбегу падает в сугроб и смеется. Мать тоже смеется. Отец, прервав деловую встречу, выходит на крыльцо дома, улыбаясь наблюдает за ними какое-то время прежде чем позвать домой. Самые счастливые дни. Давно ушедшие дни.

........

На мили вокруг заснеженные склоны.  
Рядом инструктор. Это его первый урок. Мальчик лет 11 старается изо всех сил, но едва попытавшись поехать почти сразу же попадает в сугроб.  
Отец недоволен. Недоволен тем, что Роберт слишком долго возится, недоволен тем, как он стоит, недоволен тем, как держит лыжные палки, недоволен всем.  
Снег мокрый и холодный и когда он выбирается, никто не может отличить его слезы от талого снега на его лице.

........

Фишер-младший быстро понял, что поездка на горнолыжный курорт вовсе не значит отдых. Это та же работа, только несколько иного формата. Работа, дела в которой обсуждаются не за столом переговоров, а у камина за бокалом хорошего вина и сигарой. Он вежливо улыбается, изображая внимание, но быстро уходит к себе, ссылаясь на недоброе самочувствие и зная, что лучше не мешать отцу вести беседу самостоятельно.

Юноша с глазами небесно голубого цвета, ловко скользит на лыжах по склону. Он ненавидит это место, ненавидит вечно недовольного отца и его будущих партнеров по бизнесу, которые проводят отпуск вместе с ними. Он почти не слушает их, и смотрит на снег, ослепительно белый и холодный. И ему кажется, что и сам он так же холоден внутри. На душе у него пусто и сумрачно.

........

Кругом на мили вокруг все белое. Кажется, весь остальной мир не существует, и остался только этот белоснежный склон по которому они бредут вместе с еще одним человеком. Он не может понять, как тот выглядит. Ему кажется, он не помнит и вспомнит, если сосредоточится, но ощущение ускользает. Этому человеку плохо. Роберт видит кровь на снегу. Красное на ослепительно белом. Цвет жизни среди ледяной пустыни. Цвет смерти.

И ему становится страшно, что если он потеряет этого человека. А ведь он должен ему показать что-то, сказать что-то важное. Ему кажется, он ждал своего проводника всю жизнь. Человека, который одновременно опасен, и важен как никто на свете.

***

Роберт Фишер просыпается с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Белое, белое, белое.. Он долго смотрит в потолок незнакомой комнаты, постепенно приходя в себя .Это все ему только приснилось.  
Сайто спит рядом. Они едва соприкасаются, но от ощущения тепла исходящего от него Роберту становится спокойней. Почему-то после таких смутных снов его первая мысль всегда о Сайто.

Иногда, проснувшись посреди ночи он поднимается и идет к его комнате, и, замерев на пороге, напряженно прислушивается, боясь что вот-вот услышит звуки надрывного кашля… Японец долго терпит, что, став любовниками, они продолжают по вечерам расходиться каждый в свою спальню. Но его терпению быстро приходит конец. Есть что-то собственническое, почти животное в моменте когда он властно притягивает парня к себе и, крепко сжимает в руках, давая понять, что с этого дня Роберт будет спать здесь, рядом с ним.

Фишер чувствует себя очень странно. Засыпать и просыпаться с кем-то рядом непривычно и довольно неудобно. Но он рад, что сейчас не один. Он просто лежит и слушает ровное спокойное дыхание мужчины рядом, чувствует исходящее от него тепло и понимает, что отчаянно мерзнет, но не в силах побороть оцепенение. Разбудить Сайто или просто обнять для него уму непостижимо. Он не привык позволять себе подобное. Он просто поворачивается на бок пытаясь поудобней устроиться под тонким одеялом.

Сайто, словно почувствовав его беспокойство, поворачивается и обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе вновь. Что-то произносит сквозь сон на японском. Роберт не понимает ровным счетом ни слова. Но от этого ему становится спокойней ровно настолько, что он может заснуть и не видеть кошмаров.


End file.
